


Death Wish

by princesschinatsu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschinatsu/pseuds/princesschinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumichika talks about how he'd like to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Wish

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Hisagi was quietly exiting the room where the rest of his friends were fast asleep from a long night of drinking, when he was greeted with those words.

Yumichika, who was perched on the edge of the balcony, smiled at him behind the sakazuki he held in his hand.

‘Shit…’  Hisagi thought to himself, one foot out the room. ‘Just my luck that he’d be awake.’

After years of avoiding him in most public spaces, Hisagi cursed his own luck.  Looking at his face, his mind naturally brought him back to the memory of their one and only fight.  He had never been close to Yumichika, and becoming a secret keeper to someone he had no warm feelings of friendship with was awkward and tricky business that he had never wanted any part of.

“Yeah.”  

Hisagi wondered what he should do next.  His initial intention was to sit exactly where Yumichika was sitting and look out at the night sky for a while, but that was clearly not happening.

“Do you want some?”  Yumichika held out his other arm, in its grasp was a tokkuri.

After a moment of surprise at Yumichika’s offer, Hisagi sighed and decided to accept.

“Hey.”

After drinking in silence for several minutes underneath the moonlight, Hisagi broke the silence.

“Hmm?”  Yumichika responded in an almost sing-song hum without turning to face him.

“What kind of end do you see for yourself?”

Hisagi was unsure why he had asked that.  Perhaps it was the sake.  Perhaps it was the novel feeling of sitting quietly with someone who you knew more about than you had ever intended.  

He wondered if Yumichika would question him or laugh, but he did neither.

“Hmmm…”  Yumichika hummed softly to himself in thought.  “I don’t consider myself picky.  I know the right answer, as a member of the eleventh squadron is to say in a blaze of glory during battle.”

Hisagi silently stared into the moon reflected in his sake.  Perhaps that was the real goal.  To understand why someone like Yumichika was in the eleventh squadron, a place soaked in death that didn’t appear to suit him at all.

“I think… my one selfish wish would be to die before Ikkaku does.”

That was an answer Hisagi did not expect.  He looked up to see Yumichika smiling, as if they were not talking about their inevitable demise as shinigami.  

“It shouldn’t surprise you so much.”  Yumichika said, in response to Hisagi’s expression.  “I’m truly thankful that you and Kira stopped me back then.  I was overconfident and thought I could handle Ikkaku’s death in accordance with the eleventh squadron’s principles.  But that was clearly not the case.”  

“You’d go that far?”  Hisagi finally spoke.  He had never understood any of Yumichika’s actions, and even now he felt no closer to understanding.

“Of course.  I don’t wanted to be disliked.”  Yumichika said easily, his expression not wavering one bit.

‘You’d die for something like that?’  Hisagi thought to himself, but he didn’t say it.  

Instead, he quietly sipped some more sake and looked out into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Binge-reading Bleach and mulling over the Ikkayumi ship. 
> 
> I ended up writing entirely from Yumichika's point of view because he's honestly easier to understand.


End file.
